There are currently a variety of ways to track a viewer's attention to visual stimuli. Eye trackers provide accurate data, but require specialized hardware, which is not a practical approach to collect this data from the masses. Some computer-based attention tracking software and web analytics packages keep track of mouse pointer movement, which may correlate to viewer attention, but not always. This technique is also insufficient for interactive scenarios, where mouse locations mean different things as content changes.